Super Smash Pikachu
by Draconis Kitten Sweetie
Summary: Written for KoopalingFan's contest. Everyone loves me, but no one understands me... I'm just adorable to them... Can't they see that I'm more than that? Why can't they see how wrong they are about me? Sometimes, I think I should just quit Brawl...


Me: Okay! I know I need to stop dying out, I really do… But I have writer's block! *whine* So I'm entering KoopalingFan's contest. Since I've been more focused on the swordsmen in my SSB stories, I decided I'd go with someone I haven't been with in a while and who I do adore! … Wait, where's Link with the disclaimer? … Never mind, I'll do it…

Me: I don't own Super Smash Brothers or Pokémon!

Me again: Oh, and I'm sorry for the crappy title. If I think of something better, I'll be sure to change it.

*SSBB*

I trot along the hallway floor, the cool hardwood feeling nice on my hot paws. The pavement outside is extremely hot, so the hardwood is a nice change from playing tag outside.

"Hey there little guy!" Peach coos as she rounds a corner and spots me. I groan in aggravation as the princess approaches. Sure the attention is nice, but honestly can't she-

My thought process is interrupted as she scoops me up and cuddles me. AIR! AIR! I NEED AIR! PRINCESS, RELEASE!

"Aw, you're just the cutest little thing!" She's not going to release me anytime soon, and squirming isn't working.

"Cha! Pika! Pi Pika!" I whine. She obviously doesn't get the message as she just squeezes me tighter. I'm about to shock her when she finally releases me.

"Say, little guy, would you like to have a Brawl with me?" She asks. "Zelda just challenged me and I'd love a team member!

"_No, I'm tired and would like to relax," _I answer. Though of course she can't understand me so…

"Awesome, let's go!" I groan as Peach scoops me up and hurries down the hallway to the teleporter that would transport us to whatever stage she and Zelda are going to Brawl on.

The painted white, wooden door opens before Peach can get to it. Zelda has opened it, and looks slightly apologetic.

"I'm sorry Peach, I can't Brawl," She says unhappily. I look up to see Peach's reaction. The princess frowns.

"But Zel, you were the one who suggested it!" Peach says. I start wriggling in her arms, trying to break free. Peach seems to notice this, and lets me go.

"I know, but I had completely forgotten that it was my day for laundry," Zelda explains. "Maybe tomorrow?"

Peach sighs though agrees to it. "But who am I supposed to Brawl with then?" She asks.

Zelda shrugs, then seems to notice me trying to sneak off. "Pikachu! You can Brawl with Pikachu!" No! I was so freaking close!

"_No!" _I bark. They don't get it though, all they see is the scowl.

"I don't think he wants to, Peach," Zelda says as Peach goes to pick me up.

"Oh don't be silly, he agreed to be my partner already, this is hardly different," Peach says dismissively.

"Pi…" I growl. I am sick and tired of no one being able to understand me.

"He doesn't look happy…" Zelda trails off, watching with her head cocked.

That's it. "!"

The princesses give a shout of surprise and pain as I zap them both. Peach lets go of me in her surprise, and I hit the ground, taking off running.

I hate how no one can understand me! Can't they tell when someone's upset? It's not even the Brawl, I'd be fine with it! Can't they see where they're going wrong?

The world starts getting blurry as tears invade my vision. I bolt back outside, the hot, summer sun not enough to keep me from my hiding tree. I quickly climb up the Pecha berry tree, planted specifically for the Pokémon, nestling into the little nook I've made my own.

I let my tears fall as I cry in my little corner, upset with Brawl in general. I love all the Brawlers like my own family f course, but they're so aggravating! No one can understand me, no one but the Pokémon, and I never even hang out with the Pokémon. And they all think I'm adorable. I'm fine with being adorable, but can't they see I'm strong and independent too? I don't need anyone watching over me! It's obvious with everything they say that they think I'm a baby. 'Hey there little guy!', and 'Oh, isn't he the cutest?' Can't they see-

"Pikachu?" Zelda's call interrupts my inner rant, leaving me to lift my face to look to her. She can't see me hidden by the leaves. She looks around for me for a second or two, then leaves. "Maybe he went inside…"

I curl tighter into a ball, shivering somewhat with sobs. Why doesn't anyone understand me? Everything they know about me is wrong!

I'm about to get down, when the Pokémon Trainer comes out looking for me, followed by Peach and Zelda. No, just leave me alone.

"He ran out this way after he shocked us, I saw him," Peach says. A knot forms in my throat as I bite back more sobs. Sometimes, I wish I didn't join Brawl.

"You mean Pikachu?" He asks.

"I'm positive. Can't you find him? You are Pokémon trainer for a reason," Peach points out. The trainer frowns.

"Peach, that isn't my name. My name is Luke, not Pokémon Trainer," the trainer, Luke, says.

"Well then," Zelda adds in, looking around, "can you find him?"

"Guys, Pikachu's-" I cut off his sentence when I slip, sending me falling down the trunk with a small yelp. I land on my paws, looking to them and hoping they don't notice my wet cheeks.

"Aw!" Peach cries out. Dang it… "The poor thing is crying! I bet he got hurt when he fell!" What? No!

"_I'm not that fragile! That's not it!" _I choke out, unable to prevent the tears welling up once more. The three runs to me, though Luke scoops me up before anyone else can. Someone more just to humiliate me…

"Guys, Pikachu isn't that fragile," he starts off, holding me to his chest with one arm and stroking my back with the other. I perk up a bit, looking to him. Does he actually get me?

"But is he-" Peach starts, though Luke cuts her off once more and I bury my face in his arms.

"So what's the problem?" Zelda asks before Luke can say anything. Please… You have to understand.

"You embarrass HER every time you call HER a guy," Luke says. Peach and Zelda look utterly confused, and I instantly brighten. I look up, the tears fading and a small, grateful smile on my lips. Finally, someone who understands me!

"She's a grown Pokémon, she doesn't need watching after. And you two don't know how to understand her," Luke explains. I let out an appreciative 'Cha!' and cuddle into his chest.

"You know what she's saying?" Zelda asks incredulously.

I look up hopefully, and he smiles apologetically down at me. "No," he begins, causing me to deflate a little bit. "But I do know the body language she displays." I guess that's better than nothing. I can't believe it, someone who finally gets me.

"You alright?" Luke asks me softly as Peach and Zelda start awkwardly apologizing. Luke shoos them away for me, and I give a small nod, giving a small smile to him.

"_Thank you. For everything," _I say. He smiles like he understands me, and brings me inside as he talks to me and I listen.

I wish I could talk to him as well, but honestly, I'm just glad to finally have a friend who understands me.

I love all the smashers; they're all like family to me. They make me happy and they bug the crap out of me, it's how family works. Sometimes, I just wish they would leave me alone. Sometimes, I wonder if I should just leave Brawl. But whenever I have these doubts, Luke is always around the corner, with his sweet smile and comfort. He was the first to understand me, but I know in my heart he won't be the last.

Who knows, maybe one day we'll finally be able to talk to each other.

*SSBB*

Me: Well… That was moderately sappy… I hope you enjoyed it though! I liked to write it, it was fun to write from the POV of a Pikachu. Wish me luck, guys! And make sure to always listen to Pikachu!


End file.
